The Aftermath
by One-In-The-Chamber
Summary: Junker, a clone commando, born and raised on Kamino. Has lost everything, his honor, pride, and even his squad, Read the life of a Deserted Clone Commando, who may not be as alone as he thinks in this universe. My story is dedicated to Karen Traviss, she is my favorite Star Wars author and always will be, Thank you for the inspiration and courage you gave me to write.
1. Prolouge

**The Aftermath**

**Dedicated To Karen Traviss, my favorite Star Wars author!**

**Prologue**

The sand was harsh against our helmets. Red bolts of hot energy burnt through the sandstorm, like a beacon in the darkness. And this was our moment, Zeta squad was going to survive and thrive. Behind my back I heard my sergeant yell,

"Take cover, left flank, watch your 12 Junker!"

That was my name, Junker. They called me that on Kamino because I would always tinker with the junk that was thrown away, heck, I built a rifle from the junk. I heard my sergeant yell again,

"Another wave of sand inbound! Take shelter in the Bug hole!"

I was so hyped on Adrenal I didn't even say anything, I ran inside the abandoned hut and jumped down the hole. The landing was rough, it turned out to be stairs. I looked around, I only saw my sarg., and the rest of my squad thanks to the T-slit visors.

"Form up," said the sarg. "Stay together, I don't like it."

We were supposed to converge with RC-1136's squad and take down the droid factory.

"Junker, see if you can get Omega on the line?" Said the sarg.

"On it," I replied "You all move on ahead, I'll catch up."

And so they did, I opened up our comm channel to omega and all I heard was.

"This is RC-1136, Commando down! I repeat commando down," I heard the commando yell "I'm pulling out! Vin!? Tay!? Jay!? RESPOND!"

I tried to yell back, "Darman, this is Junker respond!"

I heard a scream down the arched hallway and yelled out,

"Sarg!"

It was the last thing I said as a Geonosian staff hit me in the back of the head, then, blackness.


	2. Chapter 1: Good Morning Sunshine

**Chapter 1 Good Morning Sunshine**

"WAKE UP SUNSHINE!"

The mandalorian drill sergeant yelled with all his heart, it was the same dream every night, hearing his squad's screams then fading to black, he wouldn't admit it, but it scared him.

"Combat training in five rooks! Get your Beskar'gam on!"

After I escaped the bugs I fled to mandalore, where I adopted a new identity and became a mandalorian merc. My Beskar'gam was very simple, all mandalorians had one, and it was, as the mandos called it, a second skin. It was a simple Black standard issue with a black and gray T-Slit helmet. I ended up keeping the names of my squad saved on my data-pad, which was attached to my Beskar'gam's belt, and I recited them every time I went to sleep, Redguard, the Sarg., Hyper, the sniper, and Gambit, the demo expert. The Beskar'gam wasn't at all too hard to put on it was simple plates, and the fabric was flexible so it was easy to slip on.

"Hey, Shuk'la" Said a fellow hunter, "You coming?"

Shuk'la was the name I gave myself when I moved to mandalore, it means broken, as I had felt when I first arrived.

"I'll be out in a sec!" I replied with a yell.

I kept my DC-17, just for old times sake, but I had to make, modifications, I had to remove the accessories mod and replace it with a silencer mod and a more advanced HUD scope on my helmet. Unfortunately, I had to ditch my special DC-17 Charged ammo to keep my identity hidden, so I also had to modify that part to accept ACP charges, which loaded in from the top. I called it the SACPR, Silenced ACP Repeater. I stepped out in the sun, it was so bright today, the mando's said it was like that all the time in the summer, though I didn't believe them at all, that's what happens when your raised on a planet that rains 24/7. I checked my HUD clock, It was automatically set to Mandalore's time, I figured if I had time I would tinker with it so that it has more than one clock, I brushed that idea aside, I don't have time to worry about that.

Today's combat was FFA, 'Oh boy' I thought 'This will be interesting' the sound was rung and the battle began, the simulation was a destroyed city, though I wasn't sure which. Before I had time to look at the faults of the holo, I was rained upon by yellow bolts of energy. I couldn't find my attacker, he kept me low with rapid fire. Judging by the speed, intensity, and angle of the bolts, he was on a mounted turret, using a plasma battery that supplied infinite ammo. There was only one down side to his plan, a plasma battery eventually over heats and takes too long to reload.

"Argh!" Yelled the mando on the turret

I could tell he didn't stop shooting and he burnt his hand trying to reload the gun, that was my moment, I rushed in towards the turret, the mando, not expecting a counter attack, attempted to withdraw his Verpine scatter-gun, but his speed was not match for that of a republic commando. I relaxed as muscle memory and adrenal took over my body, first disarm the opponent, then stun your opponent, then finally, eliminate the target. I grabbed the barrel of the Verpine and knocked it out of his hands. The next move was quite simple, the mando never expected to be disarmed so he attempted to unsheathe his vibro-knife that was latched to his chest. He was too slow as I kicked his knee and heard it pop, he fell down in agony screaming, then, being as painless as possibly, I used my stun rounds and shot him in the chest.

I was so focused on the manned turret I wasn't watching my 6. Immediately I regretted that choice as I was rammed in the back. I didn't have time to look as I was thrown on my face. I scrambled quickly for my blaster and searched for my attacker. As soon as I turned around I noticed a Female mando with her jetpack flaring, she was too scrawny to have taken me down alone, she obviously used her jetpack to ram me in the back.

"You just eliminated my ori'vod! You will pay for that!"

That meant a lot, I looked at the stunned body of what appeared to be this woman's little brother. A vow on family was kept dearest in mandalorian tradition, and that promise was often fulfilled. I was going through scenarios in my head when the female pulled out a Vibro-Knife and rushed at me at full speed. She rammed into my gut and had me pinned to the ground. Fortunately for me, my specialty was in hand-to-hand melee combat. She went for the classic overhead thrust, which I blocked with my knuckle-plated vibroknife. My next move was to get an upper hand, I rolled over and got her stuck under the shear weight of the Beskar'gam and me, I then pulled out my SACPR and put a few rounds in her chest, that was it, all said and done.

That's when I heard screams on the other street through the alleyway.

"No, no, no, no!" Came out a voice, then silence.

I cautiously moved in to investigate to notice a mando with a hole in his visor and a burnt mark on his helmet, he was stunned, but in critical condition, he took a headshot, I was amazed he survived, these things pack a punch.

"Hey! Mando!" I heard behind me.

I turned just fast enough to see a man with a customized Z-6 and an ammo belt connected to his back.

"Eat heat pretty boy!"

He opened fire, the bullets went too wide and I was able to take cover in an abandoned warehouse. I ran the calculations through my head, 'Z-6, spread of almost 45 degrees, in other words, don't get too close.' But how could I get close enough to him without taking a shot? I looked at the downed man again, and noticed an E-11S, it was like a blessing. I ran out of cover, shooting wildly at him to force him to take cover. I picked up the sniper rifle and ran down the street, I knew he would follow me, mandalorians don't give up. I used my jetpack to get a good jump up to the tenth floor of a building. Of course, he came right up the street, just as planned. The wind was perfect, the target was perfect, everything was perfect, all that was required was a squeeze of the trigger. I gave in and pulled the trigger, the bolt of energy soared making a whistle as it went and it found its target, right in his Shabla face.

I yelled out, "Game set and match!" and the holo faded back into the gray room.

"Impressive," Said the drill sergeant "What's name mando?"

"Shuk'la," I said "Evaar'la Shuk'la"

"Well congratulations," The sergeant replied "Your on the payroll now, Verd'ika, your new battalion ships out this time tomorrow, pack your gear and get ready, your going to coruscant."


	3. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home**

Coruscant, I've never been here before. From what I read, it's considered a 2nd home for the clones of the republic. It's also listed under crime infected, trashy, and a gamblers world. I guess in a sense this is my home too. But I didn't come here to go sight seeing, I came here, because I have a mission, a Jedi general needed to be put down, for good. I feel kind of odd about this, this would be a true test of what I want to be, a nice shiny clone? Or a hardcore mandalorian with a grudge.

At least the accommodations were nice, all thanks to Mr. Gumblar for happily giving me his room key and his Holo-messanger, and his wallet. Immediately I went through my checklist; Verpine Sniper Rifle, Check, SCAPR, Check, and last but not least, a hole lotta nades, check. All set for the mission, time to check in.

"This is Shuk'la reporting in to my new handler, respond."

A man appeared, "I read you Verd'ika, I'm your handler, Beroya"

"Beroya?" I said with a smirk, "A bounty hunter, great."

"Wasn't my choice, Now you gonna sit on your shebs and listen?"

I immediately sat down and replied, "Ready for briefing."

"Your target is a special man, a rather impressive force user and a very soldier like Jedi, and he could be a lot of trouble for mandalore one day."

"Yeah, whats his name, office floor, and approximate time to kill him?" I said.

"Impatient, I like it, your targets name is Arligan Zey, You have 3 days to kill him and report back, he is on the 430th floor in the senate building." He answered.

"And if I fail?" I asked with a lump in my throat.

"No harm done, besides, he wouldn't pay well anyway, no one really wants him dead, just some random folks." He replied with a nice warm smile.

"Great, phew…" I replied.

I awoke with a fright, same stupid dream, same exact freaking way. It always happened, and I know it will never go away. I checked my clock, 5:00 o'clock in the morning huh? Perfect time for an assassination attempt. I went through my usual checklist, made myself a nice to-go roba steak. And walked right out the door, it wasn't as sunny today, in fact it was raining, I started to miss Mandalore all of a sudden, how odd.

I started making measurements on the senate building. It was all good, until I realized that my gray civvies were soaking wet and very agitating in the shebs. As I started writing down measurements a red and white clone walked up to me and asked,

"Sir, may I ask what you are writing on that data-pad?" He said in a serious tone.

I said back in as stern of a voice as I could, "Hey buddy you listen here, I'm an architect and if you don't mind I'm trying to write down measurements here."

"Then you won't mind if I take a look at your permits will you?" He said back, hand by his holster.

I said back, as fast as possible, "Yeah yeah yeah, I'll get em, come with me."

"My team is in here in my apartment." I said, "I'll go get them real quick, take a seat trooper."

Thankfully, he took my offer, he sat on the nice white couch and started reading the holonet, that gave me the time I needed to grab my SCAPR and light him up with stun rounds. He didn't even have time to gasp or call for help as the bolts hit him.

"Sorry brother," I said in a gentle tone, "A job's a job."

I took the armor and I put it on, surprisingly the clone armor is MUCH harder to put on than the Commando or Beskar'gam. It was so tight in the shebs too! How do you walk in this much less fight a humongous war! It was of little concern as I approached a military check-point,

"Hello trooper," Said the droid "You are right on time for your skyline patrol!"

"Thanks tin-head," I replied.

Surprisingly, no one noticed my hardcover suitcase as I approached the skyline, apparently it was normal for a clone to come back with this kind of stuff. They must think its evidence, better keep it that way. I approached the skyline, and began to unpack, the process was very simple, barrel there, trigger here, body there, and stock here. I was all set up, prepared for the shot, so my only real challenge was waiting for the moment to come, I was used to sitting and waiting. In commando training that taught you not to move what so ever or else you target would KNOW something was up. I waited, and waited, and then, he appeared, Arligan Zey, the Jedi master. And to think that if I would have stayed in the army I would of have had to take orders from that fat bearded weirdo. The shot was perfect, the sights set up, all I needed, was a pull of the trigger, then a thwack at the back of my head and I fell slumped over.

"Take the mando alive," said a voice, definitely not clone "I want to bring him in for questioning."

I awoke, with a bag on my head and a light above me, I tried my best to check my surroundings, I still had clone armor on, and that was about it. I struggled as hard as possible, I attempted to wiggle, I tried everything. Then the bag was taken off and I was looking into the face of a man whose eyes seemed calm, yet frightening. He had black hair and he had a beskar'gam on, which was strange, the republic didn't take trophies.

"Whats your name verd'ika" The man asked.

I replied, "The name is Shuk'la, now whats yours Mando?"

He replied with a voice of steel, "The name is Kal'Skirata, and you tried to assassinate my employer."


	4. Chapter 3: The Great Escape

**Chapter 3 The Great Escape**

"Shuk'la eh, broken, why do you call yourself that?" Asked the man who recently identified himself as Kal'Skirata, I remembered a man named Kal'Skirata from Kamino, so I figured that I better keep my identity secret.

"A mando has his reasons." I remembered my mando training, don't give your brethren up, and never willingly surrender information.

"Indeed he does, listen, I'll let you go, I understand its just a job, but I need a favor." Asked the man, with a stern voice.

"Name it." I replied

"One of my boys suffered a serious head trauma, I need him out of here, and you want home, I want you to break my boy outta the hospital and get him to mandalore" He said, with no sound of sarcasm what so ever.

"You've got yourself a deal, but you have to let me get my equipment first." I demanded, I had my own plans as well, he was too serious.

"Fine, meet back here in 3 hours, we'll commence the plan then." Said the man, he loosened my bonds, and removed the bag.

I stood up and saw myself out, I made a mental note of my location, so I could come back later. I headed to the apartment I had, "Secured" and began my retrieval, I wrote a holo-message to Beroya,

'Mission failed, bounty unsecured, I had to bail out, going to be late getting back to mandalore, I have a personal vendetta.

Shuk'la'

I immediately ditched the clone trooper armor, the clone trooper himself was gone, so he must've seen himself out. I went to the closet and got out my beskar'gam, I grabbed the SACPR my verpine, and all my gear. After I had secured my belongings I had set nades around the apartment and prepared to hide my tracks. As soon as I was at the clear and on the street and blew the charges. I found my way back and put down a listening device, this gang seemed a little too, out of place, to leave alone.

There was a note laying on the hover roller with a body on it, it read,

'Mando, this body is not a deceased body but a living citizen of Coruscant. Should you hurt him or injure him in any form the deals off and I will hunt you down, now the plan, the plan is simple, you're going to roundevouz with one of my mandalorian friends and you are going to break into the spaceport and get him off coruscant, if you complete this you will receive 500Creds and safe passage off coruscant.

-Good Luck

Kal'Skirata'

Simple mission, and I'm getting paid almost double what I would have been paid killing Arligan Zey, and all I have to do is break into a spaceport, simple, I figured now was as good as any time to get moving, so I headed to the spaceport with the hover roller, I met the mando over by the entrance, only problem was, he had no helmet, and a mando always keeps his helmet on, its tradition.

"You the man I'm supposed to meet?" I asked

"That would be me, the names Nadrab Kisuj, do you have a plan on getting out of here?" asked the stranger.

"Yeah," I replied, pulling out my SACPR "Guns-a-blazing"

I walked into the spaceport and opened fire on all the Senate Guardsmen, fortunately these guards weren't clones, so I didn't feel as bad ending their lives. One left, then right, one above with a DC-15A, and right when I thought it was secure one appeared behind me and almost got me, if it wasn't for the strangers Green Lighstaber.

"I knew you weren't madalorian, jedi." I said, with a rude tone.

"Not so dumb, are you?" He replied.

I put my knuckles to his throat "There's a knife in this plate, and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Hm" He said, "Knuckle-plated vibro-knife, unusual for a mando, wouldn't you think?"

I took a step back, I realized this man must've had dealings with other commandos to know exactly what was going to kill him.

I replied, "Whatever, lets get moving, my ships in dock A-2 and these sirens are driving me crazy."

I ran off towards the hangar to find a wonderful surprise, clones. I hated having to shoot my own brethren, buy I had to do it, it was a matter of mando honor. The clones were armed with DC-15A's, and some with DC-15S's,

I said to the jedi, " Think you could use your floaty powers to move them auretiise?"

He replied sternly, obviously angry I called him an auretiise, " No, it would ruin my identity and we'd be compromised."

I replied, with a heavy heart, "Then there's no other choice."

I pulled out two dets and threw them to the automated security turrets, which erupted into a ball of flame. I stepped out into the flames with SACPR raised high at the clones, each shot bringing one more clone to his death. 'I'm so sorry' I thought, 'I'll never forget.' Once all the clones were down and out I signaled to the stranger to move the body forward, giving the all clear signal.

"Get the body onto the ship!" I replied hastily, "No doubt there's going to be air-support on its way once I take off!"

"Wait," He replied in a confused manner "When YOU take off?"

"Yeah," I said "Me"

It took the stranger too long to recognize what had just been said to be able to act as I shoved his face into my knee plate. I laid him down softly, he may have been a jedi, but he saved my life, so I figured I pretty much saved his if I didn't make it out of this alive. I started up the engines, the roared beautifully as they came to life.

As soon as I left the airspace I had enemy LAAT/Is and ARC-170's on my six, fortunately for me, I learned how to dogfight in mandalorian training.

A sound rung in my ear, "Unidentified craft, you have attacked a civilian spaceport and have left coruscant space un-cleared, we kindly request you turn back now!"

I did what I usually do, I laid a device as close to the speaker as I could, and turned on a jammer that would cause loud and random noise to play back, the sound was so devastating it makes you want to just die right there. I looked back and saw the LAAT/I come to a hover, the drivers obviously stunned by the sound. The ARC-170's opened fire, and in a hail of blue bolts I took evasive action.

I pulled the classic trick and faked a backflip into a turn around to get them by surprise, and at targeting distance, I fired the turbolasers and immediately I hit one of the ARC-170's. I took careful aim to hit crucial systems, while at the same time not endangering the pilot, I could tell my plan had worked as I watched the ARC-170 crash land into the nearest space port, with the pilot completely safe. The next hard part was to take this ARC-170 out, so I did the obvious thing, I got right behind him, and began a jump to hyperspace.

The pilot must've picked up on this as he pulled some crazy maneuver to dodge my craft. I escaped the battle with me, my ship, and my passenger intact.

I arrived at Mandalore, the ride was simple and I never removed the sheet to look at the person, just as instructed. I landed in the instructed space port, and the minute I stepped off, I noticed a female in Beskar'gam.

She said, "You the man that was sent here to deliver the body?"

I replied sarcastically, "No, I'm the ice cream droid, what flavor ma'am?"

She said back, "Ha, whats your name mando?"

I replied, "Evaar'la Shuk'la, you?"

She said back, "Parja, now if you don't mind, I have a person to fix."

I smirked to myself, 'Pft, women, one minute there here, gone the next' as I was stepping out of the spaceport I received a call.

I opened up the message, and immediately Beroya spoke, " Suy'cu'gar Evaar'la, I see you've made 500 creds for a random job, very nice, very nice."

I responded, "Yeah wasn't too bad, but I'm still looking for work, got anything?"

"Yes actually," Said Beroya, "There is a job, its pays 1k creds if your interested?"

I responded enthusiastically, "WELL DUH! Hit me!"

He responded, "There's a man named Fen Shysa here on mandalore, he wants someone to infiltrate death watch."

I replied, "Death watch? Happily, any targets specifically?"

"Yes," said beroya "A man named the Dread Priest."

**Authors Notes on this chapter: So, two, maybe three things, One, I want to know if any of you saw the Bardan Jusik reference! I thought that was pretty clever, two: Sorry for taking so long, updates on weekends are rare, and Three: I got so inspiredby this story I made a lego figure, I might show a picture of it if I get the chance, so check my profile just incase!**

** (P.S Junker/Shuk'la's ship is the kind of ship the death watch own, you see it a lot in the clone wars series lol)**


	5. Chapter 4: Cloak n' Dagger

**Chapter 4: Cloak n' Dagger**

Deathwatch, the most un-honorable mandalorians in the entire galaxy. They say they want to bring the warrior part of mandalore back, though everyone knows they just want power, and that is sickening to the mandalorian way. This Fen Shysa guy must want the Dread Priest watched, and I can understand why, he was my trainer on Kamino. Before we were allowed into the simulation he already had us practice with Live Fire. I've seen entire battalions fall because of his crazy training ways. He wiped out my first squad even, so I had to be re-tasked with Zeta. I wouldn't mind killing him or a few of his associates. His associates were common clone killers, so that made me even madder.

I was approaching the hidden camp on Concordia, and my oh my what a sight. Tanks, ships, and not just a freighter or two, a destroyer sized ship. How'd they ever hide this from mandalore? I brushed the idea aside as a holocall came in, I ducked back down behind the rocks, can't take a holocall in plain view, it's suicide.

"Shuk'la reporting in, you the guy that want death watch, well, watched?" I said, video turned off.

"Yes mando, I have growing suspicions of deathwatch, what have you found and I'll give you a target under the dread priest's list." He said in a serous tone.

"Oh you won't believe it," I replied "A salvaged star destroyer, and enough AA guns that could wipe out a fleet, you better be paying handsomely."

"Got it, the man's name is Hondo Karr, a human male, not mandalorian, he's also on republic's hit list as well, point is, he's commanding that ship, take him AND the ship down." He replied as if implying I hurry up.

"Of course, give me a day and this base will be a crater." I said with a smile under the helmet.

I turned off the holo communicator as two men passed by, I jumped down from the rocks on top of the first one and stabbed the second with my knuckle plated vibro-knife. Definitely not top of the class are ya? I took the man's ID tags and rushed for the door. As soon as I got in I found out why they chose a mining facility as their hide out, there was plenty of durasteel here to mine and they could rapidly make from armored gloves, to rockets. It was a beautiful art, manipulating metal, took skill that only mandalorians could have. I ignored the armor and continued down the path. I saw the man I was looking for, Hondo Karr, and I hated him on the spot, clone armor painted gray and blue to look deathwatch and a silver and black kama, that was obviously looted from a clone trooper, his face was bald and had a scar over his right eye, a crooked nose as well.

I moved in slowly,

"I knew the republic had a hit on me," Said Hondo "But mandalore put a hit on me? My oh my" He said, turning around with a smile, unsheathing an electro staff.

"You chose the wrong side Hondo, and now you'll pay dearly for it" I said, I dropped my blaster and took off my helmet.

Hondo's face rose in shock, "You're a clone! Ha I will relish the kill!" He said

"I want you to see this," I said waving my hand in front of my face "Before you die."

I jet thrusted at him in full force, he wasn't prepared and he took the hit to the jaw, falling backwards in pain he counter attacked, spinning right with his electro staff to get an unsuspected strike. I grabbed the end of the hilt and yanked the staff out of his hands. I started with repeated strikes to the legs then body and head, and then repeat the same thing over and over. He was too stunned to even move, his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. When I finally stopped he was on his knees, smoke searing off his armor.

"So you win," Said Hondo "But you won't stop us all!" He coughed up dark red blood.

"I'm just here for the bounty." I said as I slit his throat with my knuckle plated vibro knife.

I quickly picked up my helmet, hoping no one saw my face. When I was positive I was alone, I looked down at the body, I deserved a trophy, I took the kama, very fancy and it's insulated so a jetpack won't burn it. It looked pretty nice, seeing as how it matches my color scheme. I started to get a depressed feeling; my color scheme is black and silver, black for justice, silver for mourning lost loved ones, my squad. I snapped back to reality, this was no time to pause and mourn, it's time to finish the job.

I was at the connector to the ship, I snuck in a crouch position through the door and hid around the corner, the kama, light as a feather, caused no sound at all, I turned the corner as fast as possible stabbed one grunt and pulled the other around the corner by his neck. I snapped the man's neck as quietly as possibly, a loud snap would give me away. I approached the elevator, weary of my next choice. I checked the ammo in my SACPR, full 160 rounds per clip, and they have Westar-35's, no biggy.

I entered the elevator, but for insurance, I used the air vent on the top of the elevator to hide my approach. When the door opened, they were immediately suspicious, one night owl and one grunt entered the elevator, they didn't even have time to look as I pounced on both and shot them both twice. Two more grunts turned around too late as they took three shoots to their booster packs. I had cleared the room for everyone except for one. The night owl turned around, a white and light blue, Bo Katan.

"Not bad mando," Said Bo "But you chose the wrong side."

"Funny," I said "I was about to say that to you, just without the not bad part."

She jumped at me, two Westar-35 pistol in both hands. I rolled to the left, dodging the bolts, but not the thrust; she hit me dead in the chest and had me pinned against the wall, hands on my Beskar'gam.

"Hands off" I said, struggling to breath from the rapid shaking.

I shoved upwards and broke her right arm; she let out a big yell that I'm sure the ewoks on Endor heard. It was my moment, she was injured and struggling to recover, I ran at her, grabbed her beskar'gam and threw her out the destroyer. I looked out the window to see her flying away and alarms ringing. I didn't have enough time to worry about her, I started on the console. I went through the operating files and deleted all the ones that were necessary for the ship to work. Then I started the reactor meltdown, I hit a button on my wrist controls, my ship was inbound any minute now I jumped out the hole of the window I made and flew off into the distance. I looked back to see a brilliant blue explosion and screams. I set up a call with Fenn Shysa.

"It's done Fenn, the destroyer is destroyed along with most of the base." I said, in a tired and raspy tone.

"Good," Said Fenn Shysa, with a smile "Your credits have been transferred, don't spend them all in one go Vod."

The image ended and I heard a crack of sticks behind me, I turned too late as I saw what appeared to be a red and white ARC Trooper hit me with a stun round from a Westar-M5 and then, black.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the continued support everyone! I would like it if you gave one review per chapter, as it draws attention to the story, I'm sorry for my lateness, I hope to have the same amount of reviews as there are chapters AT LEAST, please keep loving Junker and the clones of GAR.**


	6. Chapter 5: Vode An

**Chapter 5: Vode An**

My eyes opened, slowly but steadily, like in the morning when the sun's shining directly in your eyes. But it wasn't the sun that was making me wake up slowly, it was me being sore. When I had adjusted to my surroundings and I took a quick look around. Suddenly, from the darkness, a device threw out; it was the device I had left at the warehouse on coruscant.

"A listening device, very nasty stuff." Said a tone so serious and threatening, very similar to mine.

"Cut it out, he's one of us!" Said a familiar voice, my mind raced and I knew it was Kal Skirata again.

I shook furiously trying to move, but I was tied and the chair was fused with the ground, there was no escape.

"How long," I asked, shaky from the stun round "have I been here?"

Kal turned to look at me "4 weeks vod"

My eyes widen, I had broken the snap holding me behind the chair, and they hadn't noticed. I rose out of the chair, as fast as possible, punched Kal in the face and before I could eject the knife into the ARC I saw his face. I stopped and froze, as far as I knew I was the only spec ops trooper that had made it out of the army alive, right?

"What's going on here!" I screamed, I picked up the DC-17B side arm and pointed it at the clone "Answer me, what's going on."

"Take it easy CC-5865," Said the ARC "We're here to help."

No one had called me CC-5865 since my first days at Kamino.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked the hunter named Kal who was on a knee on the floor, a hand on his nose.

"Oh not much," Said the man "Chancellor ordered 66, republic fell and became the empire, most of the Jedi were wiped out, the usual."

I dropped the DC-17B, I was stunned. I hated the Jedi for using us like trash, but not all were evil, and some of them I had respected, Mace Windu was a good man for instance. I couldn't believe it, it was just too insane.

"So what's this?" I asked "A boy scouts club for those who didn't like the republic."

"No son," Said Kal "It's a home, c'mon I'll give you a tour."

He gave me his hand and I took it, I was interested, what if there were more like me? As soon as I stepped in the door to the living areas, I got my answer. Four republic commandos sat at a table playing a game of cards arguing over who cheated. Women who cooked and cared for these commandos, some who were even married, regardless of species. It was a family. It was all I had ever wanted, ever. Then he took me to the rooms,

"Your room," he replied "A few doors down and on the left, should you choose to stay, but there's one more thing I want to show you."

We came up to a secure room; a three-digit code was required to open it. I made a mental note, the code is 559. The door opened and I saw the man I met at the space station walk out.

"He's asleep kal'buir, don't wake him please," He said, he then turned to me "I knew you weren't an every day mandalorian."

"Well, we great minds think a like don't we, Jedi?" I said with a wink.

He smiled and continued down the path downstairs, probably to cheat at cards. I walked in and saw a baby, who looked just like me when I was little, except for a few features. Then, he did something I thought I'd never see, while he was a sleep, he used the force; he lifted blocks and rattles and even a binky.

"Do you understand," The hunter said, "Why we did what we did to get you here?"

I looked at him misty-eyed "Yes Kal, I do" I said, almost going to crack under emotional pressure.

He patted my back, "Thank you vod, your room along with the rest of your gear is in your room, the code is 586, your numbers, and stay as long as you like vod."

He turned around and began to walk, I said to him, "Wait," He turned around, one eyebrow raised "Kal'buir, father kal?"

He nodded to me "I trained all of them from the very beginning, there my boys, and I took them in, as my boys."

He took off downstairs at the urgent call of Ordo. I stood there for a minute or two, wondering what it was like to have a REAL family, or someone you can call a father. I walked into my room; there was a classic GAR tunic and my helmet along with my SACPR. I pondered whether or not to stay and help, I don't know if I could handle another family and then be forced to lose it again. I took off the besk'ar gam and took off down the stairs to meet and greet. I had finally decided to have a family again, and I would go to lengths to protect it. I headed downstairs and noticed they were still playing card games. It was a classic, go fish.

"Mind if I joined in?" I said to the fellow clones "I'm one heck of a fisher."

"Sure vod," said the first clone in a happy mood "Names Niner, yours?"

"Junker" I replied "Now let's get fishing"

We played for almost an hour and of course, the Jedi they called Bardan won, though he obviously cheated. We took another 30 minutes arguing over whether we should disqualify him for cheating.

"Vods! Get in here! We got an issues!" Said the ARC they call Ordo, I was getting better with remembering names, "It's about Fi and Darman"

Darman was alive! So many scenarios rushed through my head, how many more could be alive and me not know? I rushed in to see them.

"Guys, it's Fi" said the commando, "Darmans going insane he's going to send the Empire to Jedi Master Altis and use the distraction to desert, you have to stop him or else they're all going to die, I'm with him right now on a Laarty to mandalore, sending coordinates for LZ now."

"Before we start," Kal turned to look at me, "Have you made your choice?"

"Yes" I said, feeling somewhat downed and up "I have, I plan to stay and help."

"Good" he said, he stuck his hands on my shoulders and said, "Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, Junker, we are now, vode an."

I was dumbstruck, I now have a father, a family, a freaking nephew, brothers, it was overwhelming. I sat down for a minute, and got pats on the back from everyone.

"Thank you," I said, trying to keep my emotions under control "Kal'buir"

I was apart of a family, and now, I had to save my family from destruction, I had to save a brother, from destroying something he loved.

"He vod, wait up" it was Ordo, I turned around "When the time is right approach Darman, and give him this."

He handed me a holo recorder "Don't open it" He warned "Only when you see Darman your allowed to open it."

"I'll get it to him," I swore "I promise, vod."

The time had come, and I was going to protect my family, my name is now, in mandalorian tounge, Shuk'la'skirata, and I plan to live up to the name.


	7. Chapter 6: The Bond

**Chapter 6: The Bond**

We were on speeders headed for the base Altis had in Keldabe. If what Fi said was true, this is going to be a two-way battle with a small troop of people running through the middle two extract the two commandos. We arrived at the base, it was fairly simple and easily hide able. Two men, with robes and sabers came to make sure we were whom we were. I was about to walk through the doors when a man with a mask stopped me with a double-ended yellow light saber.

"You aren't recognized," Said the Jedi "Turn back or else."

Skirata pulled out his blaster "He's my son, put the saber away!"

The guard did as told, and led us into the chambers. The man, a decent size, came to greet skirata with a few silent words. The Jedi looked at me, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"You, your interesting" Said the jedi walking towards me, hands stroking his chin, "You are happy, yet sad, in joy, yet in despair, at peace, yet at war, who are you?"

I looked at Kal; he nodded giving me that it was okay to give my name, my REAL name.

"My name is Junker, or CC-5865." I answered, as if answering a higher rank.

The jedi smiled and looked at Kal, "Ah Kal, you sure love your commandos don't you, but back to the topic, what brings you here, let's speak in private, your boys my walk around."

I walked around the base, the place was amazing. Pictures everywhere, and married Jedi walking with their kids in their arms. It was peaceful, it was happy; it was a dream for many. I could tell why the Jedi Etain wanted to be here, if only Darman knew, maybe he would reconsider.

Kal came back outside; arms crossed behind his back "We have a plan, a plan that can benefit both, us and the Jedi." He said, throwing out a holo communicator.

The holo was a plain surrounded with cliff sides, there were a system of tunnels below. "Alright, listen up, heres the plan, we're going to join up with the jedi, this is going to be all out war, Niner, Atin, Bardan, and the others are going to be with me on the front on top, while Junker is going to meet up with Darman and Fi in the tunnels, Ordo is going to be in our ship and provide air support, we know they're going to be in the tunnels because we have already received intel from Fi, this fight is going to last as long as it takes, and will only end when we have secured the package."

I took off immediately I had to set up camp in the tunnels, the tunnels weren't just mud, they were like the tunnels at geonosis.

I heard echoing down the tunnels "Darman, Reid, split up, then we'll crowd em out."

This was a perfect moment; I followed Darman down to his side of the tunnel. The exit was a straight vertical climb. It was tougher for Darman since he was not equipped with a jet pack. Once he had reached the top I activated my jet pack and was behind him on the surface. He turned around with exceptional speed, he was more hardened then me.

Before he could yell the punch I yelled, "WAAAIIITTT"

He looked at me, gun at my face "You have five seconds."

I threw out the holo recorder and it played immediately, "Dar, it's Ordo, listen, you don't know this, but Etain, she had an invite from these people, if you slaughter these people then you minus well of have murdered Etain yourself, I'm giving you a choice, come home, see your kid." And the holo vid turned off.

A commando came over the grassy hill, and the commando who was named Darman said without turning, obviously in anger "You knew, didn't you Fi?"

"Yes," Said the commando "I did"

"HANDS ON YOUR HEAD MANDO!" Yelled another commando behind me, it must've been Reid, "I said hands on your head."

I turned around, helmet off, "Of course, brother"

He stood in shock, looking at Fi and Darman, "Your traitors aren't you? Deserter, Coward, no wonder you never had time to teach me anything because you were planning a getaway!"

Then the unthinkable happened, Reid fired a conc. round right at my chest, and Darman took the hit. He blew backwards into rocks.

I opened a comm channel to Kal, "Darmans hit! Conc. round to the chest, cracked ribs, we need a medic!" I screamed furiously into the comm channel.

I thruster packed into the commando named Reid, knocked off his helmet and started punching rapidly, "Do you have any idea what he's been through!" I wasn't even sure if he was dead or not, I kept punching. I didn't stop, I was so mad, I felt for him, he really was a brother, someone who all he longed for was a family, he was also my only link to the past, the only think I had left to remember of Zeta.

I was punching for so long, I didn't notice Kal'buir put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay son, leave him be, the imperials will come and get him."

I looked at kal, and back at the body, lying limp "Doesn't mean I have to give him a proper burial." I said as I stuck a charge to his chest. I was just so full of rage and hate, and sorrow.

We boarded the ship and took off, the mission was a success, the Jedi were safe, but once again, we lost a loved one, because of selfish jedi. I took my helmet off, and just watched as we flew off into the distance, we're not toys, later meant to be used and broken, we are soldiers, and now, I'm the Empires worst nightmare. I've sworn it; I will get back at them, no matter what it takes. And I blew the charge.


End file.
